A Nightmare After Christmas
by MoodyLithium
Summary: Jack, Sally, and some other characters get sucked into the strange world in which I live. Much fighting over Jack, and abuse to Oogie Boogie.
1. After Christmas1

****

A Nightmare After Christmas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except myself. And Amanda AKA Door owns herself. R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an ordinary day. A very calm, nice day. Well, in all places but one. In a small loft in Moscow, Russia sat a pale red-haired girl. This girl had short spiky hair and sat at a computer. She was also bored. And insane. 

Anastasia: Boredom……….Boredom…………….

Amanda: Why don't you talk to your door? 

Anastasia: Door! How the hell'd you get to Russia?

Door/Amanda: Hello, private jet!

Anastasia: But we're only 14.

Door: Well, you're here.

Anastasia: It's my fantasy.

Door: Well, I should get some say.

Anastasia: Really?

Door: Yes. (snaps fingers and Jack Skellington appears)

Much better.

Jack: Where am I?

Anastasia: Somewhere you shouldn't be . (smacks Door)

Door: (hugs Anastasia) Take that!

Jack: Where's Halloween Town? What is this horrible place?

Anastasia: Hey, this isn't that bad!

Jack: (shudders) I miss Sally.

Door: She doesn't love you anymore. But I do.

Anastasia: Hold on. (types a little. Sally appears with Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Oogie)

Lock: Wow!

Shock: Where are we?

Jack: Sally! (they hug all nice and prettily)

Door: I'm gonna kick your ass!!

Anastasia: Nazi. 

Door: Bolshevik.

Oogie Boogie: Well, now this seems interesting. (taps computer with dice) Why didn't anything happen?

Door: Ooh!! The big, fluffy pillow!! (grabs Oogie and cuddles him)

Oogie Boogie: What do you think you're doing? I'm the Boogey Man! You're supposed to be terrified of me!!

Door: But you're so cuddly!

Lock, Shock, and Barrel: He is?

Oogie Boogie: No I'm not!

Jack: Well, he always did look a little too stuffed to me.

Anastasia: I can fix that. (types) There. (Oogie Boogie is reduced to Jack's stick-like figure)

Oogie Boogie: Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!

LSB: Cool. (they begin smacking Oogie)

Sally: Ooh! He's like Jack. Well, Jack's king. And hotter.

Jack: That's right. I am the Pumpkin King! (makes creepy face from song on the angel)

Anastasia: Can we say "Big Ego"?

Jack: But I _am _King.

Door: And _I_ love you more than her. (points to Sally)

Sally: No, you don't!! (cat fight ensues)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. After Christmas2

****

A Nightmare After Christmas-2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Same rules apply. 

R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack: Could you not do that? 

Door: She must Die!!! (flails arms wildly)

Anastasia: I could stop them if you want.

Jack: (wearily) No, if it gets too bad, I can stop them.

Oogie Boogie: _I _could use a little help! (still being beaten by Lock, Shock, and Barrel)

LSB: DON'T!! You can't change him back!!

Anastasia: I wasn't going to. 

Sally: AAH! (Sally's arm has just become disattached)

Jack: (very, very angry now) WHAT DID YOU DO TO SALLY??!!

Door: (cowering) Nothing.

LSB: OOH! He's even scarier than Oogie Boogie.

Sally: Wow.

Jack: I, Jack--

Door: (cheerfully) The Pumpkin King! Have grown so tired of the same old thing! Oh, somewhere deep inside of my bones………Yes, I know the song.

Jack: (confused) OK, well you just pulled my wife apart!

Sally: (sewing arm back on) I'm fine.

Oogie Boogie: Well, _I'm _not!!!

Anastasia: Quit whining. Damn.

Oogie Boogie: Then fix me!! I can't be the Boogie Man if I look like a stick!!

Jack: HEY! (angry once again) IT'S BETTER THEN LOOKING LIKE AN OVERSTUFFED PILLOW!!!!

Door: Yeah! Jack's hot! You're just cuddly!

Jack: Uh……..Thanks?

Sally: But he's mine. 

Door: Mine!!

Sally: Mine!

Oogie Boogie: Could you _please_ help me??!!

Anastasia: What the hell. (snaps fingers. Oogie is transformed back to his old self) There. Happy?

Oogie Boogie: I'm back!! (turns to Lock, Shock, and Barrel) Now, you're gonna pay!!

LSB: (whimpers) Please don't hurt us!!

Oogie Boogie: (sweetly) I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to _kill _you!

LSB: Jack!! Don't let him kill us!!!!!

Door: AAH!! (dodges spike thrown by Oogie Boogie)

Sally: Wow! (is thrown back by Door)

Jack: Damnit. (Opens mouth really wide) AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone is thrown against the wall by the force.

Jack: Much better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More to come 


	3. After Christmas3

****

A Nightmare After Christmas-3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Same rules apply. O, and Amy Lee owns herself.

R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anastasia: (untangles the phone cord from around her neck) You call that better?

Jack: Yes, I do.

Anastasia: (sighs) You're fuckin weird. 

Jack: Who's calling who weird? Besides I'm the Pumpkin King!

Door: Yes, you are!! And I love you!!

Jack: OK. (backs away slowly)

Sally: Not more than me!!

Door: Back off, Barbie!

Sally: But, I'm not a Barbie. I'm a rag doll.

Jack: And what a rag doll! (kisses Sally. A lot)

Door: Stop that!!! Nooooooo!!!!!!! (falls to ground convulsing)

Oogie Boogie: You don't get the King! (laughs eerily)

LSB: That laugh sucks. 

Oogie Boogie: BOO! (LSB jumps back in fear)

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Mayor appears. 

Mayor: (face is turned to the pleasant side) Jack! I thought I'd never find you!

Jack: (sarcastically) So glad you could join us.

Anastasia: How'd you get into my mind?

Mayor: You, typed my name.

Anastasia: I see……….

Oogie Boogie: Durh!

Door: (crawls under table) You'll never find me!

Jack: No-one said we wanted to.

Mayor: (spots Oogie. Face swivels around) It's…..h-hh-im!!!!!

Oogie Boogie: (proudly) Yes, it is I, The Boogeyman! 

(Mayor, and LSB shudders)

Door: (sighing dreamily) You're cuddly.

Jack: But you love _me!!_

Sally: Why do you care??

Jack: I….I don't.

Door: Oogie!!! (chases Oogie out of the room)

Oogie Boogie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Mayor: (relieved) That takes care of that!

Lock: We're still alive!

Shock: You're so stupid!

Barrel: You both are! (launch into fight)

Jack: (rubs skull) Can't take this…..Can't……..

Anastasia: (in singsong voice) I can stop the pain if I will it all away……….If I will it all away………….

Jack: Fine. O, great fan fiction writer, what will make you stop the madness??!!

Anastasia: Uh………………

Door: (screams from hallway) AMY LEE!!!!!!!!!

Anastasia: (drools) Amy…..Goth goddess……….

(Amy Lee appears in all her glory.)

Jack: Now, will you stop it?? Please??

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More to come. 


	4. After Christmas4

****

A Nightmare After Christmas-4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Same rules apply. O, and Amy Lee owns herself.

R/R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First, Amy Lee must be described. She's wearing that kick-ass dress from the Going Under video. And the makeup. And hair. O, the dress from when she's singing out of the water, not the white one.

Sing on, goddess!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy: Uh, where am I?

Anastasia: (drools) Ya lylublu…………….

Jack: Well, that didn't help.

(From Hallway screams of agony can be heard.)

Mayor: That poor girl!

Sally: No, I think that's Oogie Boogie.

Door: My Overstuffed pillow!! Your so much more cuddly than Jack!

Jack: That hurts. Truly.

Amy: Privyet.

Anastasia: Kak deylah?

Shock: What the hell are they saying?

Door: (from hallway) Russian!!!!

All: OH.

Jack: (taps Anastasia) Wasn't there something about you stopping the madness?

Anastasia: O, yeah. (snaps fingers) There. 

Lock, Shock, and Barrel stop fighting. The Mayor sits down calmly. Door and Oogie Boogie re-enter the room.


	5. After Christmas5

****

A Nightmare After Christmas-5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing featured here. Except maybe myself. Thank you for all the reviews, you guys rock!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Jack faced the assemblage of Halloween Creatures and Humans. 

Jack: Now, we will calmly--(A crash is heard)

Mayor: What was that? (face is on worried side.)

Ashley: Me!! (hops out of hole made by her fall)

Mayor: Sorry I asked.

Ashley: (bops Mayor on the head with a Nerf ball) 

Mayor: OW! OH THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!

Shock: Dude, it was just a Nerf ball!

Lock: Wimp.

Door: Get back here!!!!!!! (grabs Oogie, who is trying to crawl away)

Jack: I thought you liked ME?

Sally: Why do you care?

Jack: (nervously) Uh, I don't. Why would I?

Door: I DO like you; but you don't like me. And I can torture Oogie into staying with me.

Ashley: Well, I love you!!!!! (grabs Jack's legs)

Jack: Er……………….

Barrel: Ew!! Gross!!

Lock: What's there to like? He's a skeleton.

Jack: WHAT DID YOU SAY??!! (grabs Lock by ear)

Lock: I….I…..er……….

All: Wow.

Anastasia: Dude, lighten up. You ARE a skeleton! 

Jack: I KNOW THAT!! (shakes Lock)

Amy: Well, then why do you care that he called you one?

Anastasia: Goddess……………

Sally: I don't care what anyone says. I LIKE skeletons. (kissess Jack)

Door and Ashley: IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jack: What's the big deal? I'm HAPPY when I'm with her!!

Sally: Aw……..(Jack and Sally cuddle)

Jack: Look what I can do! (begins dancing on table)

Ashley: That could break you know.

Jack: How much could I possibly weigh?( the table breaks and Jack lands with a THUMP)

Ashley: Told you.

Jack: Ow……….

Door: Poor thing……..

Lock: Haha!

Shock: Skeleton Jack falls down!

Barrel: Huh?

Door: Hey, Stasia you DO realize their destroying your loft, right?

Anastasia: (In corner with Amy) Yeah…..whatever…Destroy my stuff ..that's fine……

Oogie Boogie: Did she mean that?

Mayor: (shudders) I hope not. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More to come.


	6. After Christmas6

****

A Nightmare After Christmas-5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank soooooooo much for the reviews. Also, whoever catches the lyric quotes in this (and in a chapter before it) and can tell me who and what song it is from, will get their own cartoon doll and a free copy of Skellington, my and Door's zine And if you want, a hand drawn pic of Jack.

That is all. Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashley: (Hugs Jack) So, how's life?

Jack: I was happier when I was depressed.

Door: Poor thing….(pats Jack)

Oogie: Thank you God. (crawls onto couch)

Mayor: Depressed?

Jack: Yeah.

Sally: You know, when he was feeling so faithless, lost under the surface…………

Jack: Right.

Lock: Why were you depressed?

Shock: (shakes Lock) WHERE YOU JUST BEING NICE TO THE SKELETON?????????

Door: Need we go into that again?

Mayor: Well, (a pen hits him on the arm) OW, I'M DYING AGAIN! I'M GOING UNDER!!!!!!

Ashley: Dude, you really need to stop that.

Jack: Understatement. He HAS to stop that. Or else.

Sally: Ooh…….

Door: Back off!

Ashley: Uh-oh! He's mine! 

Jack: Well, I'm not really………………

Barrel: Fight!!

Lock and Shock: Yeah, fight!!!!!!

Oogie Boogie: (buries himself under blanket) I have no part in any of this.

Anastasia: Well, YOU'RE helpful.

Oogie Boogie: Look who's talking.

Anastasia: And what's that supposed to mean?

Oogie Boogie: YOU'RE the one ignoring us for a rocker chic.

Anastasia: AMY IS NOT A ROCKER CHIC!! SHE IS THE HOTTEST WOMAN ALIVE!!

Mayor: Wow.

Anastasia: (smacks Oogie) So get the hell out. Get outta my room!!!!!!!

Amy: This is yours?

Anastasia: Yeah. Well, sort of.

Amy: Cool. Am I really the hottest?

Anastasia: Yeah……

Mayor: Er…….Anastasia?

Anastasia ignores him.

Jack: (crouched in corner. Ashley, Sally, and Door fighting) (Talking in whisper) Servatis a periculm. Servatis a maleficulm

Mayor: Anastasia?!

Oogie Boogie: Please just listen to the little man!!

Anastasia: O, alright.

Mayor: What's wrong with Jack?

Anastasia: Stress. I'll fix it. (snaps fingers.) That's weird, cause in reality I can't do that. O, Jack.

Jack: (perky) Yes? 

Mayor: (sighs in relief)

Oogie Boogie: (on cell phone) This is almost as bad as that time he was talking to that slut named Star. She was standing by the nacho bar.

Sally: He? (turns to Jack)

Jack: (turns to Anastasia) Hey, wait, I got a new complaint. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More to come, the answers will be posted next week. The end of the contest. (Friday or Sat.)


End file.
